Naval sensor systems often search space and track objects across independent sensors. If a cluster of objects is identified on a first sensor, when another cluster of objects is identified on a second sensor, there is a need to determine whether that cluster of objects on the second sensor is the same as the cluster of objects identified on the first sensor. In that way, the total number of threats can be accurately assessed and tracked.
In general, current methods are known for three-dimensional tracking of clusters of objects across different sensors. However, the known methods can be slow to implement because they require extensive calculation including isotropic scaling and conformal transformations such as Euclidean transformations. Thus, there is a need for a computationally simple technique for tracking clusters across independent sensors.